Integrated circuits are utilized in many electronic devices and systems. Designing, testing and manufacturing integrated circuits typically follow a design flow. An integrated circuit may enable one of a plurality of modes, depending on the stage of the design flow. A state machine may be used to illustrate the behavior, or state, of the integrated circuit.